Doll
by Baby Hedgehog-Cute but DEADLY
Summary: Halloween twoshot. Jack is babysitting Kim's little sister when...
1. 1

"Okay, squirt, it's time to go to bed," Jack says, ruffling the young girl's hair affectionately. She giggles, burrowing into the teen's side.

"Come _on, _Jackie, just one more movie?" Morgan says, looking up at him with the puppy dog eyes that she knows is his weak spot.

But Jack doesn't budge. She's used them way too many times on him tonight, and he's not going to let it happen again. It's the one downside to babysitting Kim's younger sister; she pulls out those eyes and gets whatever she wants… but not this time. "Nuh-uh, no more movies. You gotta be tired by now, aren't you?"

"No!" the little girl protests, completely contradicting her own point by releasing a loud yawn.

"Yeah, yeah," Jack responds. He decides to go with a compromise. "How about this; you go to bed now, and we can watch a movie after breakfast tomorrow?"

"Okay!" Morgan chirps, her disappointment immediately disappearing. She promptly gets up from the couch and runs to the bathroom. He can hear the sounds of her turning on the water and quickly brushing her teeth (not spending as much time as she should have) and then running off to her bed room. Jack starts to relax, only to leap up when he hears the girl scream.

He runs to her room, a giant list of not-good possibilities running through his head. Nothing could have prepared him for what he sees.

A giant clown doll.

After shoving down his own urge to scream, he scoops up the petrified girl and carries her out of the room.

"Momma s-said… she got me a n-new doll, b-but… th-that's not…"

"Shh, it's alright," he says, patting her head and hoping to calm her down. She's never gotten this upset around him before, and he doesn't know how to handle it. He sits down with her around the corner from her room. After she quiets a bit, she quietly announces that she wants ice cream, so he lets her go while peeking back around the corner.

The moonlight streaming in through the window casts an eerie light on the life-size doll. But, that's all it is. A doll. (That doesn't make it any less terrifying. The memories are already flooding back…)

He decides to call Kim, hoping he's not interrupting her cheerleading session.

"_Hello?" _Jack can hear someone calling her name in the background, and feels guilty, before realizing that she probably wouldn't pick up the phone if she was doing something important.

"Hey, Kim. Um, Morgan's pretty freaked out right now… she's getting ice cream, but how do I calm her down?"

_"What? What do you mean by freaked out? You didn't let her watch some scary movie, did you?"_

"No, of course not. That doll in her room just really scared her."

_"What doll?"_

"The life-size clown doll that I _really _would have appreciated knowing about beforehand."

_"Jack, what are you talking about? There's no life-size clown doll in Morgan's room."_

"Uh, what? No, there is," he says, peeking back in to her room. "Right at the foot of her…"

The clown is gone.


	2. 2

Jack's heart stops as he stares.

And stares.

And stares.

Kim's worried voice in his ear is what brings him back to reality. _"Jack? Hello? Jack, are you okay? Answer me, please!"_

"I… Kim, it's gone."

A million possibilities run through his head: _It moved. It was never there in the first place. It fell over. It moved. It's an intruder in a mask. It MOVED._

"_What's gone, Jack? What are you talking about?"_

"The doll. Wow, that sounds stupid… I think there's someone in the house."

He hears a loud commotion and screams coming from the direction of the kitchen, and he remembers Morgan. He banishes his terror and instead focuses on a single thought; getting himself and the six-year-old out of the house unharmed. Then they can figure out what's going on. With that goal in mind, he runs to the kitchen, a tiny trickle of fear escaping when the loud noises stop. He pauses at the kitchen entrance to take in what he sees.

An abandoned tub of ice cream, carelessly thrown to the side.

The clown doll on the ground, it's porcelain (or maybe ceramic) head shattered into thousands of pieces.

And Morgan standing over it, panting heavily with a frying pan in one hand and a knife in the other.

A quiet but frantic voice reminds Jack once again that Kim is still on the line. "Hold on a sec, Kim," he says quietly into the phone, not even bothering too attempt to explain to the other teen what's going on while never taking his eyes off of Morgan.

"Squirt?" Jack moves toward her slowly, cautiously, so he doesn't startle her. The girl's head is bowed, causing her hair to fall over her face and barring Jack from getting a read on whatever she may be thinking. "Whatever happened in here, it's all right now. I'm here, 'kay? Drop the knife and frying pan and talk to me." He gets close enough to touch her, so he slowly reaches out a hand and gently places it on her shoulder.

He gasps when her head snaps up and she snarls at him, soulless all-black eyes glaring at him with hatred.

* * *

><p>Kim had quieted down after Jack told her to hold on. Earlier, when he told her that he suspected that someone was in the house, she had asked Grace to call 911 and explain the situation to them. They're on their way to the Crawford household, but that does little to alleviate her worry.<p>

_"Squirt?" _she hears Jack's voice say to Morgan. _"Whatever happened in here, it's all right now. I'm here, 'kay? Drop the knife and frying pan and talk to me."_ There's a pause, and then she hears Jack gasp and someone else snarl. A clatter and a metallic clang later, and Jack's now-frantic voice sounds farther away. She can only assume that he dropped the phone, and that Morgan dropped the frying pan (she recognizes the clang it makes whenever it hits something).

_"Morgan! Morgan, no, drop the knife, it's _me! _Jackie, remember? No, _no, _oof."_

There's another loud thud.

_"Argh, Morgan get _off. _It's ME, put the knife down!"_ It sounds like he's struggling with her._ "Morgan, get off, come on, Morgan, _stop, please,_ OW, MORG—" _**Thud, shink. **_"…an… _*breathy gasp* _Gah…" _**Shink.**

"JACK!" Kim screams, unable to help herself. She completely ignores the stares it causes because it seems like her _little sister _just _stabbed _her freaking _boyfriend! _

She hears Jack faintly gasp out her name. Then, suddenly, there is raspy _breathing _in the phone, clearly audible, as if someone had picked it up and it's definitely not Jack because it doesn't sound like him so it has to be—

"Morgan?" she whispers.

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale._

"Morgan, please, whatever you just did to Jack…" What is she supposed to say? 'It's alright, you didn't mean it?'

_Exhale. Inhale. _

"Please, Morgan…" She can hear sirens in the background. She hopes that means the emergency responders have arrived. As if to answer her prayers, she hears a _bang bang bang _at the door in the background, and faint voices demanding to open up. Morgan snarls, and a clatter says that the phone has been dropped again. Rapid footsteps fade away quickly.

* * *

><p>Jackson Leo Brewer was found unconscious in the kitchen of his girlfriend's house with a severe bruise on his face and two stab wounds to the chest and abdomen. He was rushed to the hospital immediately, flatlining twice along the way. Doctors were able to revive him. Upon waking up, he told of how he was babysitting his girlfriend's sister and a clown doll and the young girl "going nuts." Neither the girl nor any piece of the apparently "broken" doll's head were found at the scene of the attack.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, lemme explain. This was supposed to be a oneshot (well, now it's a twoshot) that was posted on Halloween. I clicked the 'Submit New Story' button at 11:59. The story went up at 12:01. You guys have no idea how mad that made me, but oh well. It was really rushed the first time because I was trying to finish it before midnight, but there's no point in hurrying now so I made a second part. Enjoy, and happy Halloween! :D<strong>

**(11/2/14 Edit: I forgot to mention that I got the idea for this from an author named **Graeme Shimmin, **with whom I have subscribed to a monthly short story email. If you're interested, go to his website at ** graemeshimmin. com **and it should be at the top of the screen. I found his site because I was searching for some advice on how to write a spy story [for the upcoming spy fic which, as of right now, is titled "Mission Discovered] so, yeah. There ya go. Just take out the spaces in the link.)**


End file.
